Hoping for a Chance
by Cerulean Sapphire
Summary: Please...give me a chance to tell her I'm sorry...to beg for her forgiveness...to tell her what I really feel inside...please give me one last try. HGDM fic
1. Pleading

Now here's a fic with much ooc-ness! It centers on the point of view of a certain blond-haired guy named Draco Malfoy. I hope you know who the girl he's talking about is…

Hoping for a Chance

By Cerulean Sapphire

Here I am, looking out in the window again…maybe just out of habit…but I guess I should stop this habit of mine. It would just break my now delicate heart…I never knew it was still beating. I thought I had it gone…shunned out of my life. But I guess it was still there, still beating. It was still getting broken when torn apart.

I am still waiting at the window, looking for some signs of fluttering wings or even hoot of an owl. Or maybe even a tapping at the window. But it was hopeless. The impossible won't come.

There wouldn't be any letters for me…today. Or maybe even the next day.

I was just hoping she would write…would reply to the hundreds of letters I had sent day after day.

But then again, there wasn't an answer to any of them.

I was just hoping…hoping that even once she would read the letters I sent her and give me one chance, though I don't deserve it.

No…being miserable here for years won't do me any good…nothing.

So I stood up, hoping…

Maybe if I go out to look for her, I would—would I?

Would I have the chance to find her?

Would I have the chance to talk to her?

Would I have the chance to beg for her forgiveness?

Would I have the chance to tell her I love her?

Would I have the chance to hear her speak once more?

Would I have the chance to smell her fragrance for even one last time?

Would I have the chance to hug and comfort her?

Would God give me another damn chance to amend my wrongdoings?

Would God give me a chance to be happy—even just once?

Would God let me see her?

I just wanted to let her know what I really feel…what I felt for years but hadn't got the courage to tell…Please…let me have that one last chance for everything…

Just one last chance…

Since she was gone—out of my life, I was miserable…my life was never like this before. I was never that wretched. I even pity myself now. Please…I just wanted to tell her what I really feel…then I would be happy…I would be contented with my life…though I don't have my happiness.

Happiness…

Have I ever felt happy?

I guess not, for happiness for me is simply being with her, and it has been years since I had been happy. But I wasn't that real happy for when I'm with her, I never did anything right. I made her cry, sad, and dejected.

I just wanted her to forgive me.

But no…I wouldn't have that opportunity. I know I have been awful to her and her peers…God; I have been awful to everyone.

Since the day I have known I love her, I started to stop doing things to her, but I didn't mind her at all. I shook these feelings away, knowing it would give me a hard time. It would just break my heart—for I know my heart wanted to shout to everyone how I love her, and what I'd do just for her to forgive me…but I couldn't. I know what her reaction would be. She would be shocked, and not ever look at me straight in the eye. Her friends—they would just laugh at me…I, famous for taunting the best out of her, now deeply in love with her…What a fool I am, falling for someone who wouldn't likely love me back—she never will—because I am a stupid, terrible excuse for a man. I never was kind to her—and now look at me—I am madly in love at her yet I couldn't tell her.

God, for years I have feigned a great dislike at her, now I wanted to end this madness. For once, I wanted to be true with my self—with my feelings for her—for the one I most loved.

Please…give me another chance—to prove to her that I have changed for her and as well as for me.

God…let me have this chance…I have found my rightful pair…just give me an opportunity to work things out and everything will be fine…I promise…

Everything will be fine…

Just give me a try…

One last try to find her…

Please…

Ooh…that's the end of it! I don't know if I should continue it, so please, let me know if you like it or not! Review! Oh, and sorry, my mind's kinda joggled up so you might get confused reading this story…just review it ~_~ Thanks!


	2. Forgotten Dreams

Hello! I'm back with the second chapter of Hoping for a Chance. To all those who waited for my next chapter, thank you very much. But before anything else, I'd like to thank those who reviewed my story. Here they are:

LP Draconis: Thanks for saying that my story's cool [if you are referring to my story ^_^] and thanks for the wonderful suggestions you gave me…I'll be using one of them…you'll see (maybe not only one)

Katina Wellson: Thanks for that review you gave me…and thanks for the encouragement

delila-malfoy: Thanks also for that review and you're the first ever to reply on my question (you know that)…

Hibiscus: oh, I don't know what your e-mail is, so I couldn't possibly ask you the question I've asked the reviewers of my story but anyways thanks!

Spider-girl: Thanks too! I can't think of anymore to say, and I know that Draco means dragon and if I'm very much not mistaken, Malfoy (or mal foi) means bad faith…Merci!

Anna Felton: Thanks for writing your e-mail addy there and I hope you liked my story!

Beckie13: I think I'm the one most anxious about what happens next though I know what happens! Hehe…

Elisha: pretty short, but it really boosted my confidence to continue writing this…

DazzilinAngel555: thanks for that wonderful review!

Ice-cube08: thanks, you are my angel, you know that? ^_^ and I'll really continue!

Cinnamon-eyes: Oh, too bad I can't mail you cause you didn't leave your e-mail! But I'm really happy you reviewed!

This is quite short compared to the first chapter, but hey, it's the content that counts! Now, this chapter focuses on the girl's point of view *at last!* It will now be revealed who exactly the girl is!!! [Though I might say it's really obvious]

To those who hadn't been mentioned (cause these are the names that were in ff.net when I checked it) I'm sorry and I'll get your names next time!

Now on with the story!

Hoping for a Chance

By Cerulean Sapphire

It was very exhausting to take care of my place at the Daily Prophet, my work at the wizarding world, at the same time with helping my mom and dad at the clinic as they're both Dentists. At least I have nothing that big to worry about, not like Harry, who was still working at the Ministry even after You-Know-Who's final downfall, and playing Seeker for Britain, or Ron, who was helping Fred and George with their Joke Shop, and helping his dad at the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. But unlike the two, I'm still not thinking about romance or anything of the sort.

But…I'm thinking of the sudden appearance of owls coming my way. They do have the same message, so it means it's coming from only one person, or maybe even a group…or maybe, the owls have the wrong person, but is that possible? After all, who in the world wants to beg for my forgiveness? I haven't been in a fight for years and I don't have someone who could possibly want my forgiveness…so who could it possibly be?

Every single day, it seems that the letters are beginning to get out of hand. The more I seem to avoid them, the more letters come for me—so maybe I need to reply even in just one of them…but first, I need to know who the sender is…

By next morning, I looked at the letters for any hint of who the sender is and I think I found one. On one of the owls was a letter M attached to it. I examined the other owls coming and they seem to have it, too.

Could it be…

The blond who never liked Harry, Ron and me?

The one who has this two huge cronies—Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle?

Could it be the guy who has this smirk?

Could it be…Malfoy?

But…on my seventh year, he stopped doing things to us…he stopped bothering us, so why the hassle? There's really no sense in asking for forgiveness when it's been years since we last saw each other and talked…

Just for further proof, I read every single letter…over and over again…

I'm wrong, right?

This couldn't be Draco Malfoy…this couldn't be..

There's such sweetness in each letter that I couldn't imagine in his drawling face..

It couldn't be him…

But then…there's this certain letter confirmed it for me…it was written briefly but my heart broke when I read it…it was written in those simple words you could hear from everyday conversations but it took my heart when I read it…

_Hermione,_

_            I'm sorry. Is there any chance you'll forgive me?_

_            I miss you._

_                                                            Draco Malfoy_

It was me whom he addressed the letter to…and he was really it…

But the letter…there was something more than begging for forgiveness in it…

            _I miss you._

Those words…it sounded much more than friendship he was offering, but then what?

But then again, when have I started ignoring him?

For years of teasing and silly taunts…how have I gotten to ignore them?

Then I remembered it…the memory of dreaming of him…

Yes, I dreamt of him like hundreds of times before. I was going crazy, thinking of him like that, but I couldn't stop. Whenever I'd look at him, I would remember my dream where I was in love with him but was hiding it deep inside…

But that was only a dream…

Was it?

But why…why, all of a sudden, his letter struck me inside like nothing ever did before?

Then it really hit me…I was being dumb…stupid…

All these years…all this time…though it was years since I finished at Hogwarts…

I was in love with him after all…

Author's note: Now that's one chapter that gives hope to the story (I mean the two of them) but I do think that Hermione's getting a bit delirious about the letter Draco sent her…thinking there was more than begging for forgiveness and all, but anyways, I'm really happy as the way this turned out. If you liked my story or not, just review here or give an e-mail a shot, I'm always trying to reply as soon as possible but my computer's not that free as always. I'm friendly so don't hide what you think of my story. After all, there's no sense of writing the story here in fanfiction.net if I don't want any criticisms, right? Gracias, Merci, Thanks, Salamat, and Arigato to all of you who'll review!


	3. Views of Christmas

Hello! I'm here again with this new chapter of Hoping for a Chance. There was some kind of delay in posting this because I wasn't sure if you guys would like it. The first draft I made was too short—really short. It was just 200 or so-so words. I couldn't even imagine posting it cause it was way too short, but oh well, we can't change it, I might as well just edit it and add some more lines to make it longer. Here are those who reviewed, and thanks!

Dreaming One: Thanks for that really good comment about my story, telling that it has potential…I'm really glad you said that (when I'm feeling this story isn't good cause there's only two reviews in one chapter) but you were there to save my day! Thanks a lot.

Delila-malfoy: Thanks for the review again! Hope you like this one…

Rufus: Thanks for the review, and I honestly want to get on with the story, but as I've said earlier, I can't, because of my too short Chapter Three. I'm sorry and I do hope you understand. I know, too, that Draco won't even tell Hermione that in his dreams in the real Harry Potter story but who knows? Maybe tricky J.K. Rowling has something up on her sleeve that we don't expect yet. Oh, and your review really made me happy, considering you read my author's note!!! Waah! I'm really touched.

Schmow: Exactly where you got your name, I don't know, but I'm thankful for you saying that Hermione and Draco look cute together, and by all means, they really do!

On with the story!!!

Hoping for a Chance

By Cerulean Sapphire

I was walking along the Muggle pathway of some town where I thought I might find her, looking for some signs of her. There were many people I was looking at, wondering when I'm going to see her again. I just wanted to find her, but I think that's not easy.

The crowd is large if you compare it to the students at Hogwarts when I'm still there. The people seem not to mind each other. These people, Muggle as they are, are wearing really comfortable-looking clothes. I could even feel they are warm, not like these thin robes that I'm wearing. Streets were oddly full of people even when it's already night, but I might have guessed sooner or later that it was Christmas and they were trying to find things they could buy at the last minute.

Christmas.

I always resent the idea of people being happy while enjoying the night with their loved ones, for I have never felt that joy in Christmas.

Christmas means being back to Malfoy Manor.

Christmas means being back to father…back to the pain…back to the Death Eaters and Dark Arts.

Christmas means being back to imprisonment.

That's my way of simplifying what Christmas is for me, for I have never celebrated Christmas…at all.

But I got the picture of Christmas in my fourth year. It was the Triwizard tournament, and Hogwarts is going on about having a certain Yule Ball. Of course, at first I hate it, people going on and dancing, eating and cheering when there wasn't anything to celebrate at all, but I changed my view of that certain Ball when I got a glimpse of Viktor Krum's beautiful date. Not that I was entranced by her, but she seemed very mature yet I could feel she was nervous. I was going with Pansy, whose father is a fair acquaintance of my own, but I wasn't paying attention to her. My eyes were glued to the very pretty girl wearing robes of periwinkle blue. She was happy of the festivities, dancing quite gladly with Viktor close against her. It made me love that simple day when I walked down to the Yule Ball because I saw her.

She took my breath away.

Of course, I already knew who she was. She was the girl I never respected, the girl I always made to cry, the girl never left alone by my silly taunts.

Why, she's Hermione Granger, the girl I called mudblood.

Suddenly, a question struck me like it never did before.

What is the reason behind calling her such a foul name?

Did she do anything against me to have such a curse as to be the one I horribly call mudblood?

Why did I make her cry so many times?

I never did answer my questions, but it made me stop doing things a lot less than I would have imagined. Every now and then I would throw some bad remarks, but it made my heart sink low. It was like my mouth has its own mind, speaking without even noticing my heart has been a wreck because of it.

I shook my head, realizing that I'm still here at some Muggle town with nothing for shelter. I guess this was my fate, to be someone who doesn't even deserve some happiness.

Two years have passed since I came to a resolution that I must find her—anywhere—just to say I'm sorry…but still, I haven't seen even the ghost of her brown hair.

My prayers…they were not being answered…why?

Fate is why.

I don't deserve finding her…I don't deserve to ask for forgiveness of the one I love…I don't deserve seeing her…I am not worthy…I had the chance before and I let it slip. But why, God…why, of all things you could think of as punishment…why should it be Hermione? Why do you let me want to suffer this much?

Am I that bad…?

No…please tell me she's not the payment of everything I've done wrong…tell me I'm going to see her again, and she'll forgive me…please…that's the only thing that's been keeping me alive up to this day…

I stumbled, the cold snow touching my cheeks…my teeth are now chattering…I open my eyes yet I couldn't see any light…

Or worse…

I couldn't see her…

She's the most important thing for me. Let me find her, and I'll be okay…

But nothing came…

Until…

A strong hand pulled me and helped me walk. There was a hushed breathing near me, saying…

"Is he okay?"

I could hear it…that sweet voice again…I knew it…I could tell it was Hermione…

I'm back where I belong…

At last…

But…am I really home?

Is this really the girl I long for?

Why am I suddenly having doubts when I already have found her?

That someone who helped me up was now taking me to a soft cushion…it was deeply comfortable.

Something was now touching my face, something warm and soothing, and I could only think of one thing that comforts me this much…

I opened my eyes a bit, and I would see her chocolate eyes, hear her voice once more…

No…it couldn't be…

Blue eyes were staring at me with deep concern…her tender locks were of gold…

No…it can't be…

"Hi…are you okay now? Do you want to eat?"

It's not her…

Definitely not her…

Author's note: Oh, man! Please don't get mad at me or something, but it was after all, what I really planned. Anyways, I have made the story longer, yay! I'm really happy and I hope you guys liked it…if you didn't…I don't know. Oh well, can't win the hearts of everybody, but I'd like to know. Reviews are sincerely accepted, and if you leave your e-mail add, I'll reply and thank you as soon as possible. Don't worry; I'm not a grouch who'll complain about whatever you wrote. Feel free to say whatever you want about my story; it's even okay if you say my story sucks (honestly, it's alright, people here at my house think reading and watching Harry Potter, being completely crazy about Harry Potter and waiting for the release of book 5 on June 21st sucks!), cause I know there's definitely a reason behind it (after all, my relatives think Harry Potter is crazy and it makes you crazy too…not!!!). Review!!!


	4. Questions

There are so many things on my mind right now, I haven't even got the time to make another chapter in my little story you guys find pretty good. Anyways, thanks for those who reviewed, which right now, I'm very sorry but I could not thank here. Why? Because I can't connect to the Internet that easily! I'm having a really hard time, so I just typed the story. Next time, I will thank you guys.

Anyways, this chapter is kinda short (like my other chapters, mind you) owing to a simple Writer's Block I'm having—I just need some time off from the computer (but I don't want to). Hope you like this as much as you liked the others cause I'm not confident with this chapter (It's not good enough, and not at all related with what did happen on the last chapter). Just like before, this one will be a point of view of a character (who will that be *blinkblink*)

Enjoy! Ooh, and don't forget to review!

On with the story!

Hoping for a Chance

By Cerulean Sapphire

I never knew I did love him…I never could imagine myself falling for him like this…

If someone told me that years would come after I finish at Hogwarts I would realize I'm in love with Draco Malfoy, I'll just laugh at them. What utter rubbish! It would be just like Professor Trelawney's dumb and stupid prediction of Harry's death!

But I guess, right now, I am in love with him…but why? Ever since I knew him, he was nothing but a Slytherin for me. Draco Malfoy is the foulest creature ever made in this world. He's like someone who exists without a conscience, or maybe even a heart, for he never was good to us. If he ever had a heart, then maybe it was purely made out of stone. How? How could I fall in love with a person like that?

I know now that I am in love with him…but since when? Where? I never recall myself looking longingly at him at the Great hall; all I did was glare at him. Nobody ever caught me looking at him like a lovesick fool; not that I ever did look at him like that. So why am I like that now? Many years have passed since I saw him, so why now, why am I longing for him…?

I know I have been in love with him for some time, but why…why is he still on my mind right now? Why couldn't I just shake it all off, and forget about him, forget about my dream, forget about everything I remember of him? Why couldn't I sleep at night—just because I'm thinking about him? Why am I missing him this bad?

Ever since I realized I love him, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about him. Where is he right now? Is he sleeping just fine, or is he just like me; tossing and turning and couldn't sleep because something was on his mind? Why am I worried about him?

I admit I had fallen in love before, many times before…but not as deep as this…not like what I'm feeling right now. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, I'm getting all crazy, and I'm acting really weird!

And worse, I don't even know why…

And why…why, of all people, did I fall so hard in love…with Draco? Why him? Why do I have to fall in love with someone who never learned to respect me until years passed and we haven't seen each other? Why am I suddenly affected by some letter and some 'I miss you'? Is it just because he's asking for forgiveness?

I already sent a reply through owl post, thinking it would stop when I have replied. It stopped for quite a while, and it's getting me worried. I was expecting he'd send another letter saying something, or maybe asking how I was, but nothing came. It's been two years since I received those owls…it's been years since I had replied…it's been two long years since I heard from him again.

But ever since those letters came, my life changed. I know I need to hear from him, and I'm still waiting, waiting for his answer, waiting for some thank you or something of the sort…but it didn't come…

But what if he never did receive the letter? People can sometimes intercept owls, and sometimes owls could get lost…So how am I going to tell him I already forgave him…and I miss him too?

Now I know…answering his letter isn't enough for me.

I need to tell him I forgave him…that I miss him…and my long-forgotten feelings for him…

I need to see him.

At last, before I could even put this at Fanfiction.net I already connected to the Internet! That's some news! So here are those I thank so much for reviewing:

Dreaming One: thanks so much for that review—I have nothing more to say! (I'm kinda flattered)

LP Draconis: Thanks for that hug (but it hurts, cause you attacked me ~_~) and I hope you'll like this one. Just tell me if you don't, I'll write another chapter to the likes of my readers.

Ice-cube08: thanks for that really short review but I know it means more than that. Thank you!

Delila-Malfoy: Yeah, I'm kinda disappointed too that it's not Hermione, but that's the way life is right? And don't worry; there still is chance for the two of them. Don't lose hope!

Ice-cube08: Again?! (you are really sly, eh?) Anyways, thanks for that, hope you liked it.

The expert: I've got a question: Why is your name 'the expert'? Is there anything specific in your expertise? ~_~

Thanks to everyone who read this, hope you liked it and don't ever forget to review—it keeps me going…


	5. I Love You

I'm very sorry for the super delay of the fifth chapter of Hoping for a Chance! For many months now, I grew tired of writing this story, and for that I'm real sorry cause I didn't think of you guys who're reading my story…really sorry…

Anyways…Happy Holidays to everyone! Consider this a yuletide treat for all of you. Hope you'll enjoy this. And don't worry, you'll be seeing more of me in the next year! Just a bit of question for all of you (and please do reply on this question, be it in the form of a review or an e-mail). Do you like me writing in character point of view or third-person POV? Please, please answer…this would affect my future in writing...hehe…and review! Thanks so much! Happy Holidays again!

Hoping for a Chance

By Cerulean Sapphire

For years I have lived, with only a few dreams of you with me. I am hopeless, a thing that lives with no existence when I don't see you. I never saw you, but I want to. I want to ask for your forgiveness…to say what I longed to say. But for years of travel and hard journey, I never had a glimpse of your hair. I never smelled your scent. I never saw those eyes again. But I want to. I need to.

I kept my patience when I went from town to town. I asked people who were complete strangers if they saw you. I lost all hope, but I tried everything. I stayed strong for you, for I wanted to tell you how much I love you, how much I've missed you, and how much I regret doing things to you.

But though I tried my best, I didn't see you. I became almost insane, just thinking about you. I remained in the cobbled streets, with nothing but a thin robe to warm me, and nothing but your memory to keep me healthy and strong. I almost starved to death, but you…you kept me alive, long enough to find a good person to help me.

Yes…someone helped me on my way. At first I thought she was you, but then there's something in you that I couldn't find in her. Your vibrant spirit, the warmth you send whenever you're near…your smile, your face…I still couldn't forget you.

I guess she was the first step I made to be closer to you. She helped me though I was a stranger, and she was there to find you too. She helped regain my hope when all was lost. She was an angel sent to guide me to you.

But the road was bumpy, a shaky road towards you. I always fell and wanted to go back, but then I remember your smile and I forget the feeling of hopelessness. You're my source of strength, the thing that keeps me going when everything is gone and wrecked.

I wanted to find you, but where should I start? I don't know where you are, and the only thing I keep track of you is nothing but my heart. It's the compass of my life now, and I guess it's a vital tool that I had to get to you.

I know that maybe I sound obscure, that all that I'm saying is rubbish, but it's true. The only evidence I have with me is my love for you. I love you, and I want to tell you everything. No more lies…no more suffering. I want to see you smile again. I want to see you happy, no fears, no traces of sadness…

And here you are, looking at me. You're still the same old Hermione I know. Your beautiful lips…your tender face I longed to touch…

At last, my journey ended. I found you…and now I must tell you everything…make you understand and believe that my intentions are true…that I…

I love you.

I've been hiding these words from everyone since forever. I don't want to hide it anymore. I love you with everything I have…with all of me…and I'm sorry for everything I've done, for every single day that I made you cry and suffer. Please…Hermione…forgive me…

Just forgive me…that's enough. I'd be happy with a memory that you forgave me. That would be enough to wash away a future of loneliness for me…

~Did you like that? Did you like that? Would you like that to end there??? Review and answer my questions! Thanks guys!


End file.
